


Merry Christmas, Draco.

by Vozana666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drarry, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vozana666/pseuds/Vozana666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Harry has a surprise for Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Draco.

Merry Christmas, Draco.

 

 

 

Harry walked down the steps gingerly, making sure to skip the step that would make a long awful groan that would travel its way to his and Draco’s room and probably wake Draco up.

 

He had waited a long time for the blonde to fall asleep, so he definitely didn’t want to wake him up now.

 

He made his way across the cold wood panelled floors and stepped into the lounge-room, making sure to not misjudge the drop as he came off the small step from front foyer to lounge room. They didn’t have a Christmas tree; Draco had always said that they shouldn’t really bother until they have children. Harry had said otherwise.

 

All their presents were sitting near the bookshelf. Harry grinned wickedly and placed a tiny little Christmas tree with built in lights near it, and tucked a small box-sized present underneath it. It was for Draco; well, for now anyway.

 

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, just in case he went back up and Draco was awake; he’d need an excuse for what he’d been doing. He smiled the whole way as he went back up the stairs to his and Draco’s bedroom, once again skipping to squeaky step.

 

 

 

(***)

 

 

Draco awoke first that morning; he always did on Christmas morning. He never admitted it, but Harry knew it was because he was always excited about the presents. He was such a child, deep down.

 

Draco was already sitting in the lounge room, sitting in one of the arm chairs and tapping his foot impatiently with a cup of tea in his hand. The fire had been made in the fireplace, so when Harry came down, wrapping his dressing gown around him, it was already nice and warm.

 

Draco stood up immediately, almost knocking his cup of tea as he did so. He rushed over to Harry and enveloped him in a massive hug, kissing him softly on the lips before saying, “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

 

Harry smiled when Draco looked back over to the stack of Christmas presents. He was too excited; he didn’t even seem peeved about the little Christmas tree with its flashing, multi-coloured lights.

 

“Go on then,” Harry said, motioning towards the tree. Draco beamed and made an odd, excited noise, before practically leaping towards the tree and grabbing one of his presents.

 

They took turns in opening their gifts. Harry had gotten Draco a bunch of books from a muggle author he was starting to enjoy. Harry received a new wizards chess set, a book on his favourite Quidditch team, which was coincidentally the team Ginny Weasley had started playing for and a bunch of other little knick-knacks.

 

After a while, there was only one present left under the tiny little tree. Draco cocked up a brow and picked it up. He grinned devilishly at Harry when he noticed it had his name on it and continued to rip the wrapping paper open with gusto.

 

No sooner after he’d ripped open the wrapping paper, did he open the box. He lifted up the tiny article of clothing and looked confused. The small baby-grow and bib in each one of his hands were white.

 

Draco’s face went from confusion to downright shock.

 

“Harry, I-,” he continued to look at both pieces of material in shock, “are we...?”

 

“Yes Draco?” Harry asked, smirking slightly. He was kneading his hands into the carpet however, despite looking more confident than he felt.

 

“We’re having a baby?” he said hurriedly, as if worried that Harry might catch what he said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Draco nodded slowly, his face pale. Then, he beamed and hugged Harry tightly, kissing him harshly on the lips and pecking him on the cheek, giving him feather soft kisses down his neck, all the while muttering ‘thank you’ over and over.

 

“I’m assuming you’re happy?” Harry said with a slight giggle, as Draco hugged him tightly again. Draco nodded hastily, “absolutely ecstatic!” Draco said, “Delighted! Ecstatic, no; overjoyed-!”

 

Harry chuckled, “Merry Christmas, Draco.”


End file.
